L'ivrogne, l'ange et le diable
by Videl104
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Qu'arrive t il lorsque l'ange et le diable viennent visiter Edward le soir de ses dix huit ans?


_Auteure:_ Videl

_Titre: _L'ivrogne, l'ange et le diable

_Genre: _J'en sais tellement rien O.O

_Disclamer: _Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. Videl et Chou appartiennent à elles même. XD

_Note: _Fiction en l'honneur du retour de mon inspiration, de Chou et de son champagne. :P L'histoire se situe après le film, mais je n'ai pas prit en compte qu'Alphonse a suivit son frère. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une bouteille de champagne dans une main, une coupe à moitié pleine dans l'autre, il trinquait seul, dans le vide, à sa gloire. Il prit une gorgée alarmante du liquide pétillant et put suivre le trajet de la boisson dans son oesophage tellement que son passage brûlait les parois de son tube digestif. Il hoqueta: l'alcool ne lui faisait définitivement pas bien. Il sauta sur son canapé et y cala confortablement. Rester debout l'étourdissait et ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. L'adolescent émit un gémissement. Il n'aurait jamais su que sa première expérience avec l'eau de vie se passerait aussi mal, bien que le goût n'était pas si mauvais.

Soudain, chacun perché sur une de ses épaules, deux petit personnages apparurent. Premièrement surprit, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, regardant tour à tour les deux petites personnes de ses yeux dorés.

« Vous êtes qui vous? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux invitées se regardèrent de leurs yeux complices.

« Je me prénomme Chou. Je suis du côté du bien. » dit la première aux traits plus angéliques.

En effet, si Edward n'avait pas été aussi bourré, les évidences lui aurait sauté au visage. Le petit ange était vêtue d'une jolie robe blanche. Au dessus de ses cheveux bruns et soyeux se tenait fièrement une délicate auréole et de douces ailes s'étaient plantées dans le milieu de son dos dénudé. Elle fit un sourire des plus éclatants à son interlocuteur.

« Moi, je suis Videl. Du côté bien plus intéressant pour toi: celui du mal. »

Ces mots coupèrent l'adolescent de sa contemplation envers l'ange. Il tourna la tête vers la petite voix pleine de malice. Contrairement à l'autre personnage, ses traits évoquaient la méchanceté. Toute de noir vêtue, des ailes s'apparentant à celles des chauves-souries accrochées à son dos, une petite queue à pointe fourchue, on aurait même pu deviner des cornes dans ses cheveux bruns, bouclés et désordonnés. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cela se remarquait aux premiers abords: elle était évidemment le petit diable en personne.

« Ah! Videl, tu ne changeras donc jamais! Arrêtes de vanter le côté des ténèbres, râla l'ange.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi! J'ai le droit de vanter quoi je veux, si je veux d'ailleurs. » lui répondit le diable, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Edward, croyant dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait de mirages dût à l'alcool, ne leurs fit pas plus attention et approcha le goulot de la bouteille de champagne de ses lèvres avides de boisson.

« Hé! » crièrent ensemble les deux acolytes.

Elles volèrent rapidement jusqu'à la bouteille et tirèrent de toute leur force pour l'arracher de la bouche de son possesseur. Aussitôt fait, la bouteille fut amenée à la petite cuisine de l'appartement et fut vidée par le petit diable dans l'évier. Le jeune homme au cheveux blonds, marchant irrégulièrement, accompagné du petit ange accoururent auprès d'elle, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les dernières gouttes de liquide alcoolisé avaient quitté le fond de l'évier. Elle poussa un rire diabolique en voyant la mine désespérée du garçon.

« C'est pas drôle... J'ai travaillé moi pour pouvoir me la payer, se plaignit-il.

- C'est vrai. Tu aurais pu simplement la cacher, ajouta Chou, ses mains sur les hanches.

- Ouais, mais ça aurait été moins drôle. » se défendit Videl, un peu gênée tout de même.

Chou soupira. De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle changer le diable? Elle tira une chaise de dessous la table et fit asseoir le blondinet. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre le diable à ses côtés, volant dans les airs. Elle sourit doucement en le regardant, pleine de sagesse.

« Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes ici vous? »

Chou et Videl se regardèrent, puis, retournèrent leur regard sur le blond.

« Nous sommes ici pour te montrer la bonne voie. La mienne: pleine de gentillesse et de pureté...

- Et la mienne: pleine de méchanceté et de malice. » compléta le diable.

Edward hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait bien comprit. Tout en se massant le crâne, il soupira.

« Et je suis obligé de choisir ici, ce soir, après avoir bu presque la moitié d'une bouteille de champagne?

- Bien sûr que non, lui rassura l'ange, mais ton choix devra être judicieux. C'est pourquoi nous somme venues t'aider.

- Et comment vous allez m'aider? » questionna-t-il en retour.

Chou ne répondit même pas à sa question.

« Pourquoi bois-tu?

- Bah euh, pensa Edward. Parce que je suis tout seul. J'ai enfin dix-huit ans et personne est là pour me fêter.

- T'es nul! Ils savent la date de ton anniversaire au moins, demanda Videl.

- Euh... je crois, dit-il, gêné par sa réponse.

- Bah voilà! Ils ne savaient tout simplement pas, lui rassura l'ange.

- J'imagine que Alphonse le sait lui. C'est mon frère Alphonse. Il doit le savoir.

- Et où est-il cet Alphonse, demanda l'angelot.

- Il est pas là. Il est de l'autre côté de La Porte... C'te foutue porte... »

Chou et Videl se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Une idée leurs avait traversé l'esprit.

« Tu voudrais le voir ton frérot, questionna le diable qui s'était rapproché du garçon.

- Pour sûr! Mais je peux pas! J'ai plus rien à donner en échange pour passer La Porte.

- Pas besoin de ça! Je peux t'aider moi! Mais contre mon service, tu devras être méchant/gentil. » répliquèrent les deux petits personnages en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent, mais plus du même oeil maintenant. On aurait pu imaginer les éclairs sortir de leurs yeux.

« C'est moi qui va l'aider! C'est mieux être gentil!

- Rêves pas trop! Être vilain: ça c'est la classe! »

Elles furent tout de suite interrompues par Edward qui les avait attrapées doucement par le col de leurs vêtements. Tentant de se libérer de la gigantesque poigne pour retourner à leur combat verbal, elles se résignèrent tout de même à se calmer.

« Alors, vous dites que je peux le retrouver en échange vos volontés?

- Exact, affirma l'ange.

- Je n'ai juste qu'à décider si je veux faire le bien ou le mal?

- Tout à fait. » confirma le diable.

Le bien. Le mal. Edward n'en savait rien. Passer sa vie à agir aux quatre volontés d'un des deux choix. Il regarda, un à la suite de l'autre, les deux petits personnages qui avaient finalement été libérées, flottant devant lui.

« Je ne peux pas avoir un petit aperçut de ce qui m'attend? »

Elles hochèrent la tête. Chou alla s'asseoir sur l'épaule intacte du jeune homme, tandis que Videl se percha sur son automail. L'ange commença son récit de sa voix angélique.

« Si tu me choisis, tu passeras la porte sans aucun problème. De retour chez toi, Alphonse sera totalement émerveillé par ton apparition. Vous vous enlacerez longuement et vous vous raconterez vos péripéties. Winry aussi sera contente. Tu tomberas enfin sous son charme et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants. Tu vieilliras aux côtés de ta femme, d'Alphonse et de tes bambins.

- Je n'aime pas et n'aimerais jamais Winry, s'écria Edward, coupant Chou dans son histoire.

- Tais-toi! C'est ce qui t'arrivera, c'est tout! Bon, comme je le disais, tu vieilliras en bonne compagnie. Beaucoup de gens envieront ton existence tellement qu'elle sera digne d'un rêve. Tu mourras au bout d'une longue vie pleine de bonheur et de sagesse, entouré des personnes qui te sont les plus chères au monde. »

Silence.

« Tu as fini? »

Sa petite tête auréolée hocha à l'affirmative. Edward, déjà et absolument certain qu'il allait choisir le côté du diable, demanda quand même sa version des évènements.

« Si tu me choisis, tu passeras la porte sans problème. Mais dès ton arrivée, l'armée de Central sera à tes trousses: tu auras été trop longtemps absent au sein de l'armée. Après de lourds procès, tu pourras enfin retourner dans ta ville natale. Tu y trouveras ton petit frère, rongé par l'inquiétude. Premièrement, il ne te reconnaîtra même pas. Puis, lui rappelant certains détails et des birbes de votre enfance, il t'accordera sa confiance qu'il t'enlèvera aussitôt à cause d'un faux pas. Pour le reste, tu vivras et vieilliras dans un trou, à contempler un ciel gris où tu souhaiteras que celui-ci ne tombe que sur toi. Désespéré, tu te suicideras au bout de tes peines en te pendant à un arbre que tu connais bien. »

Silence. Il avait peur maintenant. Les deux versions de sa vie étaient enfer, bien qu'une venait d'un ange.

« Et puis? » demandèrent-elles, en coeur.

Il les regarda, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Épouser Winry équivalait au suicide. Mais il aimait mieux l'amour d'Alphonse que cette histoire où son frère le détesterait.

« Je... et bien... je..., hésita encore le jeune homme.

- Tu...? Tu sais, on n'a pas que toi à voir aujourd'hui, chiala le diable.

- Sois patiente Videl! Je sens qu'il est sur le point de choisir. » dit Chou en fermant les yeux et plaçant son index sur chacune de ses tempes.

Oui, vraiment, le choix était plus que difficile.

« Je... je prends le côté du bien. » soupira le blond.

Les yeux de l'ange s'illuminèrent: elle avait gagné.

« Ouais! Prends ça dans les dents Videl, se réjouit Chou.

- Oh, arrêtes. T'avais le vent dans le dos, c'est tout, bouda son ennemie.

- Jalouse, va! »

Chou vola plus loin afin de voir Edward de face. Elle ricana doucement, puis ferma les yeux. Ses mains se rejoignirent en une sorte de prière.

_Oh! Dieu, nous avons gagné,_

_Contre le diable tant détesté._

_Bien sûr, Edward Elric sera sans méchanceté,_

_Alors, nous serions gentils de se plier à sa volonté._

_Allez! Dès demain matin,_

_Il apparaîtra dans un train._

_Dans ce monde parallèle,_

_On lui donnera des ailes._

_Oh! Dieu, créateur du ciel et de la terre,_

_Pardonne cet enfant du péché._

_Car sur cette terre, il erre, _

_Depuis déjà une éternité._

Silence.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, demain, je vais être de l'autre côté de La Porte, demanda Edward, confus.

- Ça alors, tu comprends vite Einstein! » dit Videl, pleine de sarcasme.

Chou ouvrit les yeux, encore toute contente du choix du garçon blond.

« Allons-allons, Videl. Ne sois pas si mauvaise perdante.

- Je suis mauvaise perdante si je veux d'abord!

- Allez! Viens, on a d'autres visites à faire ce soir. Laissons Edward faire ses adieux aux gens qu'il connaît ici.

- Mouais. Salut le nul!

- Au revoir Edward! Que la lumière soit avec toi! »

Avant même que le blondinet puisse répondre, elles disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Ébranlé par ce qui n'était pourtant pas encore arrivé, il décida de sortir de chez lui, histoire de se rafraîchir les idées. Il attrapa sa longue veste et la mit sur ses épaules tout en sortant de son appartement. Dehors, l'air était froid, mais pas inconfortable. Derrière lui, se dessinaient des pas que, tout de suite, les flocons de neige de ce soir automnal recouvraient. Malgré l'heure tardive, il rencontra un visage familier. Il le rejoignit en lui faisant des signes.

« Hé! Officier! Qu'est-ce que vous faites si tard?

- Edward? Et bien, je suis de nuit aujourd'hui. Mais toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, si tard?

- Ah? Et bien, j'ai bu... hem... en l'honneur de mes dix-huit ans et... je fais une petite ballade nocturne pour me replacer les idées. »

À ces mots, les yeux de Maes s'ouvrirent grands.

« As-tu rencontré l'ange et le diable?

- Quoi? Co... comment vous savez!

- Et bien, moi aussi, pour mes dix-huit ans, elles sont venues me voir, me demandant de choisir entre le bien et le mal. Elles m'ont alors raconté chacune leur récit: deux histoires complètement horribles à vivre.

- Ah? Et qu'avez vous choisi?

- Le juste milieu. »

Le visage d'Edward se crispa soudainement, et non pas à cause du froid.

* * *

**Voilà! Ça vous a plu? Nah? Oui? Merci de me laisser des reviews:)**


End file.
